You Don't Belong
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Jinx is now a Teen Titan, but one little fear keeps nagging her. KFxJ
1. Chapter 1

So, to everybody who has been waiting for my other story...

**BOW**

I apologize, but I am losing my touch in that story... I haven't yet decided what will happen next, so please be patient a little longer. I'd rather wait and give you guys a dramatic, amazing chapter, than rush and give you a let-down. Until then, I've made this story (which will probably just be a simple two-shot). I hope you enjoy it, and I'll update this and my other story when I get an excellent idea.

Enjoy this story!

* * *

><p>Jinx gritted her teeth as she observed her boyfriend across Titans Tower. Was this really <em>necessary<em>?

"But of course," Kid Flash bragged. "It wasn't a big deal for _me_, since, you know... being the fastest kid alive and all..."

"You don't say!" Argent responded in a clearly impressed voice. "The entire city? At once?"

"What are we talking about?" Wonder Girl walked over to them, in all of her pretty, perfect _stupid_ shining glory.

"Wonder Girl!" Kid Flash flashed her a bright grin. "Looking _good_... I was just telling Argent about the time I..."

"Jinx..."

Her eyes snapped up and met with Raven's calm ones.

"You know... that was my teacup you just shattered," she said emotionlessly. Jinx looked down and shook her head.

"Sorry, Raven. I'll go get you a fresh cup."

She got up before Raven could say anything and stalked over to the kitchen. How had she even gotten into this whole thing?

Well, for starters, it was all that stupid... stupid _boy's_ fault! Why did he have to make her fall for him? Ugh... now she was hooked, and forced to come and hang out with the Titans during the monthly meetings and watch him flirt with almost every super heroine. Every girl but _her_.

Just _perfect_...

It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with the Titans; Raven was undeniably the wisest and most refined Teen Titan, and Jinx was glad for a little relief with her from mad scientists and overly cheerful good guys. But did Kid Flash _really_ have to go flirting? Right in _front_ of her, no less!

She was... (she hated this word, just _hated_ it) _jealous_.

She, Jinx, cool, confident ex-leader of the Hive, and now a Teen Titan, was so jealous, she could have spat.

She couldn't see it, but Raven turned to gaze at her, an invisible smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Jinx lounged on the couch of Titans Tower, sketching a rose (tehehe), when blaring sirens and red lights filled the room.<p>

"Red X is hitting Jump City Bank!" Robin dashed into the Tower's living room, shooting a glance around. "All right, who's here and who's not?"

"Hands up if you're not here!" Kid Flash joked. Argent let out a light giggle as Jinx glared.

_That wasn't even funny!_

"Kid Flash," Robin said sourly. "Save it for another time. All right, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to Steel City to visit the Titans East. Wonder Girl, Argent, Kid Flash, Raven..." he trailed off. Jinx uncrossed her arms and dutifully stepped back.

"Got it. Six is a crowd. I'll stay behind," she muttered, but Robin stopped her.

"Red X is a handful. We can use all the help we can get."

She knew it was his own way of saying she was welcome to come. She felt a burst of gratitude along with a burst of annoyance. She didn't want his pity... His voice cut into her thoughts.

"All right. Titans, Go!"

* * *

><p>The six Titans positioned themselves, ready for anything in the dark bank vault.<p>

"Kid Flash," Robin said sharply. "There are innocent civilians in the bank. Go take the injured to the hospital, and put the money away. We'll be prepared for Red X."

Kid Flash gave a salute, then zipped away. The five remaining heroes stood, tense, as they waited for...

"Look out!" tore out of Robin's throat, but it was too late. Argent let out a loud "Oof!" as someone appeared behind her and tripped her with a leg sweep.

"So, Robin... this your new gang?" asked the metallic voice. "Why the change of mind?"

"Save it, X!" Robin snapped, lunging for him. Red X let out a strange sound that sounded like laughter, and dodging Robin's attacks, kicked him square in the chest. Robin went flying into the vault wall and slid down. He shakily got up again, but Red X released two red 'x's that flew into the air and buried themselves into the wall, Robin's wrists entrapped within them. He struggled against his bindings as Red X easily cartwheeled away, and promptly disappeared, before reappearing next to Raven.

"Kept the Goth chick, huh?" he easily dodged her attacks as he continued to taunt Robin. "She's okay, but the redhead was cuter."

"Azarath Metri- ahhh!" Raven managed one surprised yell before Red X picked her up and threw her across the vault with ease, then slapped a signature red 'x' on top of her, which expanded, turned gooey and kept her trapped on the floor.

"Haiyah!" Wonder Girl used her superstrength to grab a crate, yank it over her head, and toss it at him. He extended his hand, and in a crackle of red electricity, the box was in four pieces. Before Wonder Girl could react, Red X leapt into the air, and came down with an aerial kick.

Wonder Girl flew across the vault, hitting the wall.

"Buff girls. Not really my type," he said carelessly.

"Only the desperate really say that."

Before he could even look, a pink hex slammed into his back. With surprising dexterity, he managed to flip up before he hit the ground too hard. If Jinx could see behind his mask, she suspected he would have looked very surprised.

"Hey... aren't you-?"

"Would word please pass around the villain grapevine?" she asked in frustration. "I've gone straight, okay?"

"I would pass it on, except..." he flipped into the air and began to blast her with tiny x's. "I'm not a villain."

"Oh yeah!" Jinx retorted, flipping, almost dancing away from each one. "I can see the innocent civilian in you!"

To her surprise, a low bubbling sound came from his mask. She soon realized he was laughing.

"You're not bad, Pinky."

"...oh, how brilliant," she said sarcastically. "Let me guess, my hair and eyes are pink, so that's automatically my name, right?"

"No... it means, I don't really care, and I'm gonna call you that," he said simply, and before she could even notice, a giant red 'x' trapped her against the floor.

"Hey!" she scrabbled to break free, but he leapt into the air again and leaned down over her.

"Huh, not bad," he commented, eyes roaming up and down her trapped form. "You single?"

She gaped at him, then laughed derisively. "What's it to you if I was?"

"Now that you're a good guy, I can say whatever I want to you... who's gonna come after me? Him?" Red X snorted, indicating towards the trapped Robin. Jinx glared at him.

"Oh... whoopee," she said in a bored tone. "I'm being hit on in a bank vault by the guy who's trying to rob it. Every girl's fantasy."

"You know," he murmured, leaning in close. "You're not bad. At least you've got spunk."

"Yeah," she retorted, eyes suddenly glowing pink. "And my spunk is about to kick your ass."

Before he could respond, a ceiling beam collapsed and hit Red X on the head. He woozily stood, chuckling darkly.

"Should have seen that coming... you know, you don't belong with the Titans."

Jinx felt her blood run cold. Finally, someone said the one thing she feared the most.

"I... I'm on the good side now," she said uncertainly. "The Titans are good people."

"Well... you could consider joining me," Red X stood over her, looking very imposing. "I do what I want, when I want. I'm in it for me... and if you want, in it for you too, Pinky."

"I... I don't-"

"Think about it," he saluted, dropped something into her hand, then with a hit of the button on his belt, he vanished.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash finally finished sending the last injured bank teller to the hospital, then raced back to the bank vault. He was not expecting what he saw.<p>

Robin was trapped against the wall, wrists held high above his head as he squirmed and grunted. Argent was on the floor, out cold. Raven was also on the floor, yet trapped in some kind of red goo. Wonder Girl was crumpled against the wall, unconscious. And Jinx... was laying under a giant metallic red 'x' on the floor, shouting "Get me out of here!"

Kid Flash zipped around, freeing Robin, creating a whirlwind around Raven to blast the goo off of her, and gathered Argent and Wonder Girl.

He gently laid the two girls in front of Robin and Raven, and ensuring they were being taken care of, ran to Jinx. She was looking very shaken, and he felt stirrings of unease.

"Jinx? What's wr-?" he stopped as he saw something in Jinx's hand. "What's that?"

Jinx slowly looked at her hand and saw what Red X had left for her.

In her hand lay a single red rose.

* * *

><p>Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg returned to Titans Tower with high spirits and good cheer. They were very much looking forward to seeing the other Titans and discuss how Titans East were doing.<p>

The minute they walked in, a very familiar scent hit their noses.

"Sweet!" Cyborg sang. "Pizza!"

"There had better be a vegetarian, dairy-free option!" Beast Boy called as he ran in after Cyborg. Starfire came in with a large smile.

"Friends! How have you-?"

The three of them stopped in shock.

The six Titans were sitting around the counter in the Titans Tower kitchen, an uneaten pizza in the middle of the counter. The tension was so thick, one could have hacked at it with an ice pick.

"W- We are back!" Starfire tried to say in a cheery voice. Robin looked up, and his serious face softened.

"Welcome home, Star," he said quietly, and she flew over to him, pecking his cheek.

"So, uh... whose funeral did we miss?" Beast Boy asked, looking around.

Finally, Argent stomped up.

"I can't take it anymore!" she cried. "Would you two just grow up and apologize to each other?"

"I agree!" Wonder Girl stood up, crossing her arms. "You two are acting like brats!"

"Better a brat than a pervert," Jinx muttered. Kid Flash stood up, glaring at her.

"What? I am not a pervert!"

"Yeah!" she retorted. "Just a normal guy who brags to and flirts with anyone with two legs, female assets and a heartbeat!"

"At least they're all heroines!" he shouted. "I don't flirt with evil maniacs!"

"I wasn't flirting!" she yelled. "And he's not an evil maniac! He's just some stupid villain!"

"Oh, yeah, some villain who hit on you and gave you a rose," he scoffed. "How dumb can you get, Jinx?"

"What?" she barked an incredulous laugh. "Kid Flash calling _me_ dumb? The world really is in reverse today!"

"He's a villain! You can't trust him! He may offer to help you, but he'll probably leave you stranded!" he shouted furiously.

"Well that won't matter!" she retorted. "It's not like I was considering joining him!"

"Well he left you a rose!" he stomped his foot. "Last time someone gave you a rose, you betrayed your own team!"

He immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. The room grew deathly silent as Jinx attempted to come up with a response, but everything seemed to be boiling around that one line.

_You don't belong with the Titans..._

_You don't belong with the Titans..._

_You don't belong..._

"Well..." she said slowly, voice wobbling. "I'm so sorry if I have the reputation of a traitor. Here I was, thinking I could really be a good guy, and apparently, you don't think I can do it."

"Jinx," he said awkwardly. "I didn't mean-"

"Leave me alone!"

She ran away, tears flying out of her eyes. Kid Flash groaned as he felt the searing glares from the other girls. It was official.

Jealousy was _awful._

* * *

><p>"I don't understand him!" Jinx fumed later that night. Her tears had dissipated quickly, and had been replaced with fury. Argent and Wonder Girl, too intrigued by the drama, decided to sleep over at the Tower that night and go home the next day. Jinx, Raven, Argent, Starfire, and Wonder Girl prepared for bed in Raven's room that night. Starfire's room was cheerier, but since Raven's room had more space, they had all agreed to stay in the bigger room.<p>

"Hey..." Argent shrugged. "Relax, Jinx. I'm sure he didn't mean to sound like a complete arse, he just-"

"-did anyways," Wonder Girl finished helpfully. Starfire shook her head.

"Despair not, friend Jinx," she said kindly. "Robin and I fight occasionally, but we always overcome the trial."

"Yeah," she muttered. "But this is going to keep bothering me."

"...what is?" Wonder Girl looked around. "Am I missing something?"

Jinx hesitated. She wasn't really the gossipy giggly type, but she was finally tired of holding it in.

"Sometimes... Sometimes I wonder if Kid Flash just told me he liked me because I was a girl, and he thought he could bring me over to the side of good that way."

She was met with silence.

"That's-" Starfire hesitated, but Argent cut her off.

"-preposterous!" she scoffed. "Kid Flash may be a bit of a jerk, and a pervert at times, but he's not so heartless to go and break someone like that."

"Yeah..." Jinx muttered. "I know, but... still... does he _have_ to go and flirt with girls?"

"Well, did you tell him it bothered you?" Raven pointed out. She squirmed.

"Well... no, but... I mean, I thought it was obvious!" she protested. Wonder Girl shook her head.

"...he's a _boy,_ Jinx."

"...good point."

* * *

><p>"Who does that <em>asshole<em> think he is?" Wally raged. "He thinks he's such a hotshot, giving roses to random girls he sees, when in reality, he's just some dirty-minded, tricking, thieving pervert! Roses are my thing! Who gave him permission to act all cool, dropping roses to girls? I swear, I see him again, I'm going to-"

"You're going to sit down, shut up, and relax," Robin said sharply. He removed his mask, and Dick Grayson emerged.

"Yeah, man," Cyborg shrugged. "Chill. So the dude flirted with your girl. Big deal."

"Yeah. She was probably already pissed off at you for flirting with other girls anyways," Beast Boy added helpfully. Wally groaned as he buried his face into his sleeping bag.

"I can't help it!" he grabbed his head. "I flirt with girls because I really don't see what else to do with them! But... I mean... I don't flirt with Jinx..."

He rolled over onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling, eyes starry.

"She's _special_," he said dreamily, drifting off. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"Whipped," they said simultaneously, then dove under the covers of their own respective sleeping bags. Wally glared at their hidden forms.

"I am not _whipped_!" he said indignantly. "I just..."

He let out a loud sigh. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Okay, pity fest over. What are you worried about now?"

"...I think Jinx is tired of me," he confessed. "I flirt with girls, and I keep hurting her feelings, and-"

"-and you can't control your temper, especially when you're _jealous_," Cyborg waggled an eyebrow at him, and Wally shot up once more.

"I don't get jea...! That obvious...?"

"Yup," the three responded at the same time, and he groaned once more.

"Great... just _great!_ She probably thinks I'm some douche now."

"Well, she already thought you were a jerk..." Cyborg shrugged. "Come on, man, relax... you two are fine!"

"No," he stood up determinedly. "I am going to _make_ myself better. I'll have to change, for Jinx's sake. And Dick?"

Dick jumped as Wally turned to look at him, eyes wide and lower lip quivering. "I need your help... Richie."

"...I'll help you with anything as long as you never call me that name again."

* * *

><p>"Um... are you guys sure about this?" Jinx winced as Wonder Girl, Argent, and Starfire all prodded and poked her. "Ow! Guys, watch where you're putting that pin."<p>

"Oh, relax!" Wonder Girl grinned. "When we're done with you, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

"Raven?" Starfire called. "You are sure you do not wish to help in the process of giving Jinx the makeover?"

"...I'll be the supervisor," she said monotonously before returning to her book. Jinx gulped, starting to feel nervous.

"You guys... _do _know what you're doing... right?"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, friends!" Starfire said cheerfully as she flew in for breakfast. She was greeted by a few responses, some weaker than others. Robin walked over to her, lightly squeezed her hand, and grinned.<p>

"Jinx is in for a shock."

"...friend Kid Flash is also in for one as well," she smothered a giggle. Robin gave her a surprised look.

"Why do you say...?" his voice trailed off as the door opened to reveal... Jinx?

Beast Boy's and Cyborg's mouths dropped as the pink-haired sorceress walked in. She casually sat next to Cyborg and gave him a happy smile.

"Good morning!" she said in a voice not unlike Starfire's. Wonder Girl and Argent were excitedly muttering under the table, slapping palms.

"Uh... hi," Cyborg muttered, trying not to make his heated face too obvious. Jinx smiled as she twirled a finger around a lock of hair and gave him a flirty grin.

Robin had to be impressed by Starfire and the girls. Jinx looked amazing; a little too amazing. She looked like a girl one saw in anime; strange-colored eyes, strange-colored hair, and too pretty to be real. Her hair was down for the first time, and although no one had really noticed, it was much longer than it looked. It floated down to her shoulders, matching her sparkling pink eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved, pretty, white peasant blouse, along with a shimmery blue skirt that showed off her slender legs. She looked taller (more than likely from the silver strap shoes that had a few inches on the heel).

She looked... too pretty. Robin had to admit, she was very attractive, but... he preferred her as a fighter.

The door slid open again, and Argent nearly toppled over in her chair.

"Friend Kid Flash!" Starfire said cheerfully, then opened her eyes. "I trust you slept...?"

Her eyes widened as he brushed by her.

"...well?"

"Slept fine. Thanks," he said shortly, sitting at the counter.

"What happened to _you_?" Raven asked, peering at him over her book. The girls silently agreed. He looked... well, okay, he looked undeniably hot. But he looked... he looked like some kind of bad boy one only saw in comic books! It was too weird. It was like seeing Robin as a redhead (and no, not Speedy).

"Felt like a change," he said coolly. "Pass the butter."

"Here you go!" Jinx said cheerfully, hoping he would notice her transformation. She passed him the butter. He took it with barely a second glance, and she felt her rays of hope disappearing. She glanced at him once more as he began eating.

He was wearing a black leather jacket (ah... the typical sign of a bad boy), sunglasses, a white T-shirt and jeans (actual clean ones... what a shock). Jinx shook her head.

"Good morning, Wally!" she smiled at him, and began to give him glasses of juice and plates of French toast. He nodded to her.

"Hi, Jinx."

Everyone looked at each other, but tried to maintain their usual air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... in Wally's mind...<p>

_Oh my God! She looks like a goddess! Okay, okay, don't say anything stupid. Remember what Robin said he would do. Just keep everything as short as you can. You have to be the cool guy. Strong but silent. Don't show emotion. Right. Oh, and he said not to get distracted... distracted by what? I don't get distracted... Is Jinx wearing __**perfume**__? Ohhhhhhhh... yeah... it smells so good. Mmm... Jinxy. She looks sooooo pretty! Augh! She looks hot! I feel like an idiot! No, no, no... don't do anything, Wally. Just keep eating. Yeaaaah, you're the cool guy. Come on, don't let up. Right. It's not like she can read your mind and know that your heart is currently racing at 300 miles an hour. Right. Okay. Calm..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... in Jinx's mind...<p>

_Ohhhhhhhhhh... He. Is. So. Freaking. __**Hot. Hot. HOT**__! Tssss... hehehe, I can see his muscles through his shirt, ooh, he must work out all the ti- you're an idiot, Jinx! Pull yourself together. Remember... you have to act like Starfire and Wonder Girl. Act happy. Act cheerful. Act like you actually want to be with him. Hitting him is bad. Right. Who wants to hit him anyways? I'd probably burn my hand... He's so hot... I think I'm drooling right now. No! Better wipe it up. I have to look perfect! But... I wonder why he didn't say anything about me...? Doesn't he notice my change? Maybe he doesn't like it?_

* * *

><p>"Here, Robin," Starfire smiled as she cut off a corner of French Toast, and gently fed it to him on the end of her own fork. He grinned at her, and ate it.<p>

"Thanks, Star," he whispered, pecking her cheek. Almost automatically, Wally and Jinx looked at each other.

"Oh... here... Wally!" Jinx gave him a bright smile, while panicking.

_Is he actually going to eat it?_

He kept his face impassive, but leaned over to eat the piece Jinx had cut off for him.

Needless to say, he missed.

"Ow!" he yelped, as he poked himself on the prongs of Jinx's fork. She gasped and grabbed his face.

"Are you o-?"

"Ow!" Wally managed. "Jinx, your finger is in my eye!"

"Sorry!" she gasped again, and dropped his head instantly. It fell, and he banged his chin against her knee.

"Ouch!" both screamed, and without meaning to, Jinx's finger sparkled with pink electricity so that Raven's teacup, which had been next to her, shattered, splattering sizzling hot tea all over Jinx's shirt ("Hey!" Argent protested. "That was my favorite blouse!").

She let out a screech, and fell out of her chair. Wally, whose head had been against her knee, fell with her, and both landed on the floor in a heap.

"Ow," he managed before going unconscious. Jinx felt her heart trembling.

_This isn't working! ...I thought he would have said __**something**__... What's wrong?_

* * *

><p>"Remember," Robin called out. "Red X could be anywhere."<p>

The Titans nodded in affirmation. Jinx rather painfully gave a smile of understanding, then gritted her teeth.

These shoes were hell on her feet... how did anyone walk in these? She had to pretend she twisted her ankle tripping over something to explain why she was walking so slowly (she was too embarrassed to admit that these shoes were simply not for her).

Wally coolly passed her, then offered her his hand. She gratefully took it, but frowned as he simply held it and they continued to walk.

Where was the goofy Wally who would sweep her up, and dramatically carry her to the building? As much as she hated to admit it, she felt secretly happy he doted so much attention on her when he did those types of things; it made her feel like she was someone special to him.

But now... the air was simply nervous and awkward, since they never really held hands; he pretty much always just carried her bridal style.

They finally got to the bank Red X was supposedly at, and were currently snooping, looking for any sign of the masked-

"No!" Starfire shrieked as a red boomerang in the shape of an X began hurtling towards Robin. With a rather loud grunt, Jinx sent a forceful hex that knocked the boomerang off-course into a wall.

"Thanks!" Robin shouted, and sent his own Birdarang in the direction from where the boomerang had come from. "Titans, GO!"

They immediately leapt into action, towards the direction the boomerang had come from... all except Jinx who couldn't leap very high with those shoes. She let out a shriek as she fell back... only to feel a strong arm catch her. She let out a relieved breath and looked up to smile gratefully at Wally.

Except he wasn't her savior. She froze as she looked into a white mask instead of sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey, Pinky."

She managed out a muffled shriek before he covered her mouth and vanished on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kid Flash."

The boy didn't respond, continuing to pace.

"_Kid Flash_."

"..."

"For Pete's sake, Wally!"

He paused, then without warning, punched the wall next to him.

"Geez, Wally!" Robin reprimanded. "Relax a little, would-?"

"Why can't I go with the others?" Kid Flash roared. "What's the big idea, holding me back here, Dick?"

"That's exactly why," Robin said sharply. "You know Red X looks for weakness like-"

"_Weakness?_"

"-that," Robin shook his head. "Come on, Wally, don't be so childish. You and I both know what would happen if you ran out there, in full view of Red X."

"So what then?" Kid Flash all but screamed. "We leave her in the hands of some psychopath?"

"Jinx isn't so weak," Robin started, then the two boys looked at each other, remembering her outfit of the day.

Wally froze, suddenly imagining... what if... she looked... and Red X...

"HELL NO!" he screamed, and before Robin could even blink, Wally ripped off his leather jacket ("Hey! I'm borrowing that from Speedy!") and throwing it off, ran outside.

* * *

><p>"Let... me... out!" Jinx shrieked, pounding on the door of her prison. The minute Red X brought her in, he shoved her into a bare, white room, snatched her Titans communicator away from her, then locked the door from the outside. "You're dead, you hear me?"<p>

"Shut it, Pinky!" Red X yelled back irritably. "You've been banging on the door all freaking day!"

"What did you expect me to do, call for room service?" she retorted.

"Did you _expect_ room service?" he fired back. She let out a loud, unladylike snort.

"Of course. I was kidnapped by some psycho, and thought I would get the princess treatment!" she yelled sarcastically.

"Whatever... just stay in there, Pinky. Let me know when you've calmed down."

"Why would I be _calm_?" her voice turned up a hysterical notch, as if to prove her point. "My team's probably worried about me... And whatever you're planning, it won't work!"

"Well, there goes my plans for the night," he shrugged.

"Wh-? You perv!" Jinx shrieked.

"Hey! Who dressed like she was on a freaking runway?" Red X retorted. "It's not my fault you looked like you were asking for it."

"Ooooooh," Jinx turned so mad, even her hair turned a shade darker. "Just you wait, you're going to be so sorry."

"Yeah," Red X's voice came monotonously from the other side of the door. "'Cuz I'm so afraid of Boy Blunder, a guy who looks like the Tin Man, a lima bean, and someone who looks like his head's on fire.."

"..."

There was a very pregnant pause, until Red X could suddenly hear a slight gurgling noise. Blinking, he slid open a small slot and peered into the small room. She was bent over, her body shaking. He inhaled sharply but suddenly...

"Hahahahahaha!"

He stared in utter shock as Jinx began to double over in laughter.

"Tin... Bean... Fire! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Red X simply stared at the pretty sorceress laughing, as she bent over, holding her stomach in her heaving laughter. Red X shook his head.

"Pinky... you are _definitely_ not like other girls."

Her laughter eventually began to slow, as she wiped away tears of mirth.

"What clued you in?" she grinned. "The pink hair probably wasn't enough, right?"

He stared, then relaxed when he realized she was joking.

"Y- Yeah... uh..."

Jinx suddenly seemed to realize she was talking to the enemy, and the mischievous glitter in the her eyes vanished. She crossed her arms, taking on a stern look.

"What are you planning for my friends?" she angrily glared at him. He didn't say anything, just observed her in that position for a few minutes.

"You're hot when you angry," he said bluntly, leaving Jinx to uncross her arms and gaze at him in confusion for a few seconds.

"Wh-? Don't think that's going to distract me!" she shrieked, although she couldn't hide a telltale blush, before regaining her haughty expression. "You'd better not hurt them!"

"Or what?" he said, and behind the white mask, she swore she could hear a hint of laughter in his voice. She gave him a deadened look that would have made Raven proud.

"Or I'll kick you so hard in the nuts, they'll fly into your stomach."

He stared at her, and for a few minutes, there was silence.

"You really..." he groped for words (for the first time in front of a _good guy!_), and finally found his voice. "...are not like other girls."

She glared at him. "I get the picture! Stop reminding me!"

"So Pinky..." he ignored the glare she shot at him. "What's with the getup?"

"What-?"

"Why'd you ditch the Halloween Night ensemble?"

She glared at him. "Go jump off a cliff."

"And leave you here on your lonesome?" he snorted. "Yeah, right. Admit it, Pinky, I entertain you."

She lifted her chin. "So does W- Kid Flash. I don't need _you_."

He gave her a silent glance. "Kid Flash? The carrot-top? You two are dating?"

"None of your business!" she snapped sourly. He somberly nodded.

"I understand now... you have a crush on him, but he won't notice you."

She gaped at him, then managed to stammer, "Are you out of your mind?"

She was afraid to admit it, but deep down, she felt that that was sort of her problem; even though they really were dating, it was probably one-sided... Red X's words had hit a mark. Even today, dressed like this, he had acted as if she was just another girl.

"What's the matter, you saw him flirting with the British chick and Miss World Champ, and decided to be one of them?"

"I'll have you know-!" she shrieked, but he waved a careless hand.

"Don't bother; you can change your look, but you'll never be like them."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," she retorted, a defensive tone creeping into her voice. Unfortunately, the masked man heard it, and began to exploit it.

"You can make all this effort for him, but it'll be a waste; he won't want to be with you, especially when he finds out that your fake Miss Preppy side doesn't really exist."

"I-"

"Think about it, Pinky... like I said, you could always join me," Red X offered. "I'm not a hero, but I'm not really a villain either."

"You're an enemy," Jinx said stoutly. "You rob and cheat people."

He laughed. "Last I checked, you did that pretty frequently."

"I've changed!" she shot back heatedly. "I'm a-"

"-Titan now," Red X finished, mimicking a high-pitched voice. "I'm a good girl! I would never dream of hurting anyone!"

"I do not sound like that," Jinx glared at him.

"Yup, you do," Red X shook his head. "You claim you're a Titan, but even I can see it; you're not meant to be with a superhero group."

"..."

"You don't _belong_ with the Titans," he said strongly. "You belong with people like me."

"Oh, what do you know?" she lowered her eyes.

"I do know that an attractive girl deserves a guy whose willing to risk himself into coming out of hiding just to see her."

She stared. "What are you-?"

It suddenly hit her. "You _planned_ this! You aren't even planning anything for my fr- the Titans, are you? You pretended to rob a bank just to kidnap me!"

He leaned closer to the door slot. "See? That's what a real man does."

She snorted. "Was that the test? Pull off a petty crime, and you've been granted manhood?"

"Well, isn't it better than zooming around in tights and acting like a goofy kid?"

"His name might be Kid Flash, but he's more of a man than you will ever be!" Jinx shouted. "At least when he was confessing to me, he was man enough to tell me person to person, instead of locking me in some stupid room!"

"I'm not stupid," Red X said coolly. "I've seen the extent of your powers. You're too powerful for me to tell you while you're loose."

She faltered slightly. After all, it was rather flattering to hear that he thought of her as someone powerful.

"I... Why are you interested in me?" she shook her head. "I'm not special."

"But you are," Red X argued. "You don't feel obligated to act pretty, because you already know you're attractive. Which is why I don't get why you look like you're going to a freaking magazine shoot."

"I-" she couldn't help a blush. He thought she was pretty? He called her attractive...not even Kid Flash had said that about her. Sure, he said she was pretty, but he always said it with the tone that said he said it because it was a boyfriend-girlfriend obligation.

"Besides... you and I are a lot alike," Red X pointed out. "We're not really trusted among heroes, but technically, we're on their side when necessary. And even though we've been classified as villains, all of our fellow so-called 'villains' hate us."

"Well... I'm not..." she managed lamely.

"Come on, Pi-Jinx," Red X cockily leaned against the door. "Partnership? And maybe... something else?"

Jinx felt her heart twist. This person... he made her feel all tingly and, more importantly, she felt wanted. But...

Did she want him?

She lowered her gaze, then took a deep breath.

"I-"

"_Jinx_?"

"Kid Flash," she breathed as his voice reverberated through the abandoned building she and Red X were hiding in. Red X cursed as he slammed the door slot shut, sealing Jinx in the room completely.

"Hey!" Jinx stomped over and pounded the door. "Open the door!"

"Jinx!" Kid Flash cried out. "Jinx, where are you?"

Jinx's heart stopped twisting and began to make flips. She had only been gone for a few hours, maybe a little more than few, yet she already missed him. His voice... it was tinged with sadness, longing, and hope.

"_Red X_!"

She jumped away from the door as she heard a loud crash, along with grunts and loud screams of "_Where is she_?"

She banged on the door. "Kid Flash! I'm in here!"

There was the sound of more crashing, until finally, the handle wobbled, then finally, the door flew open, to reveal an exhausted redhead. Jinx cautiously approached him, eyes roving over his sunken face, the tired droop in his body... but the minute he saw her, he zoomed over to her, and wrapped her into his arms.

"You're okay," he said, and she felt shaken as heard the repressed sob in his voice. "You're not hurt, right?"

"No, I- I'm fine... Kid Flash... I-"

"I'm sorry," he cut her off, and she stared. She had never seen him so defeated. He looked tired, but even more than that, he looked drained. The sparkle in his eyes that she loved so much was gone.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over. "I shouldn't have said what I said to you. Jinx, I'm sorry, I was a complete idiot for being so rude to you today, and I-"

"Look out!" Jinx pushed him down as a sharp, metal red 'x' flew at them. She stood up and glared at Red X, who was standing at the doorway of the room.

"Sorry to ruin your moment," Red X leaned against the doorframe. "But I was getting too moved by it."

Kid Flash stood, dusted himself off, then placed himself in front of Jinx, arms extended.

"Get out of our way," Kid Flash said in a serious tone Jinx hadn't heard in a long time. "You've already messed with me once, but the fact that you kidnapped my girlfriend was a big mistake."

"I'm wallowing in tears of regret," Red X smirked. "But you know, it's too bad... you came at such a moving time between me and Jinx."

"You... _You!_" Jinx shrieked in fury. "For the last time, I told you, I'm not joining you!"

"That's not what you said," Red X feigned hurt. "Why are you doing this, Jinx? You seemed so eager just a few minutes ago."

"That's a lie!" she said desperately. "Kid Flash, don't listen to him, he-""Oh, I see..." Red X nodded. "Good plan, make him think you still actually like him. But you're too late, Ketchup-and-Mustard Boy, she's already agreed to date me."

Kid Flash released a breath, which sounded very strained.

"That's not true," Jinx insisted and turned to the superhero, whose eyes showed the various emotions flashing in his eyes. "Kid Flash, please... please don't listen to him, he's lying."

"Jinx, don't," Red X taunted. "You'll just hurt hi-"

Kid Flash burst into action. Before Red X could even react, the fast hero ran into the villain, and punched him in the stomach. Red X doubled over, letting out a loud grunt. He looked up to see a stunned Jinx, Kid Flash's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"I know who I date," Kid Flash snapped. "And I am not dating some sort of floozy. Nice try, but I know Jinx."

Jinx felt her head spin. How could she ever doubt that Kid Flash would come for her? She looked down at Red X, who shakily stood.

"So... this is your choice?" he sneered at Jinx. She avoided his gaze, but nodded firmly. It was a good thing the tall man was wearing a mask, so that she couldn't see the brief flash of hurt cross his face, before he nonchalantly shrugged.

"Suit yourselves."

He slammed his fist into the belt around his waist, and with a crackle of red electricity, he vanished on the spot. Upon seeing him gone, Kid Flash immediately collapsed upon Jinx.

"Kid Flash... Kid Flash? Wally!" she cried frantically, shaking him. She sighed, then, rummaging around, found his Titans communicator.

* * *

><p>"He will be... okay?"<p>

"Should be."

"Look, he's coming to..."

Wally let out a low moan before allowing his eyes to gently open. He winced as bright light hit them, but finally managed to sit up, trying to stop the pounding in his head. He gazed around to find himself in the Titans infirmary, surrounded by concerned faces.

"What happened?" he managed to croak. Robin shook his head.

"You've been out for nearly 24 hours," he said, unable to conceal the worry in his tone. "What were you thinking, running around so much with so little energy?"

"It was-"

"Dude, don't even try to deny it," Beast Boy shook his head. "You were running for a good solid three hours, and knowing how fast you go, that is a lot of ground you covered."

"Here," Raven gently pressed her hand against his temple, allowing soft energy to flow into his mind, and reducing the thumps in his head. "This should help."

"It does," he said gratefully. "Thanks. Anybody seen Jinx?"

The team fell silent, then stood aside to reveal Jinx, curled up in a cold, plastic chair.

"She hasn't budged ever since she brought you back," Raven said softly, as Wally managed to stumble out of bed, towards her.

"Could we... have a few?" he asked hesitantly. The empath nodded, and ushered everyone out. Blue eyes wandered over the prone figure, still dressed up so prettily, but...

He missed Jinx. This wasn't Jinx, with glossy hair and expensive clothes and a cheerful nature. His Jinx was fiery, loud, and unafraid.

Jinx suddenly woke with a start.

"Is he awake yet?" she babbled. "Is he awa-?"

She swallowed. "Wally..."

"Are you okay?" he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. He paused in shock as a single tear slid down that cheek, to land on his thumb.

"J- Jinx..." he breathed. "What-?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, and before he could even comprehend the situation, she jumped into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. Although she tried to silence her sobs, Wally could feel her trembling frame, could feel the wetness on his shoulder. And he liked it.

He had missed her so much. The real her.

"Jinx..." he murmured, stroking her hair. "It's okay."

She shook her head. "No. I have to be honest with you."

He sighed heavily, then sat on the bed. "Am I about to hear what happened when you were with Red X?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

He nodded, then urged her to sit with him. She hesitantly sat, afraid to look into his eyes. There was a moment of silence, until finally, she took a deep breath.

"Wally..." she whispered. "He asked me to join him."

He nodded, encouraging her to continue. She took a deep breath.

"I... I was really..." she swallowed. "I almost said yes."

There was another pregnant pause. "To be honest... the only reason why I didn't say yes was because... you came in at that moment. But if you hadn't... I honestly don't know what I would have said."

She lowered her head, waiting for Wally's shout of anger, hurt, betrayal... but it never came. She slowly raised her eyes, to meet his, and was immediately enveloped into a hug.

"Oh, Jinx..." he murmured. "Then I'm glad I came in time."

"H- How can you take this so lightly?" she asked, stricken. "I... I almost betrayed you!"

"You almost did," he said, as he drew away to face her, eyes shining with tears. "But you didn't. And I'm glad you didn't."

"But..."

"Jinx," he took a deep breath. "Look, when I asked you to join the Titans, and you finally agreed, and then agreed to go out with me, I didn't expect you to be 100% ready for it. In fact, I would have been a little suspicious if you were. You're going to get a lot of offers like the one Red X gave you. But that's why I'm here. I'm here to remind you of the good you _do_ have in you. The old you would have jumped on the chance to do some crime. But the you now... you're getting better. You hesitated. You didn't say no, but you didn't say yes, either. And I'll be here with you, helping you to say no to the things you shouldn't do."

"But... yesterday... yesterday, you-"

"Er, Jinx," Wally winced with a rather pained look. "I'd rather forget about yesterday. I said things I'm not really proud of."

"Me... Me too," Jinx muttered, looking down. "I didn't mean those things I said... I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess... I guess I have a bad habit with girls."

"Well, it was habit for me to jump onto crime... and technically, I mean... you're dating me," Jinx shrugged. "I guess... I'll learn. I'll stop trying to be so jealous."

"Oho... you finally admit you're jealous," he waggled his eyebrows.

She giggled. "I missed you, Wally West."

He grinned and gently grabbing her shoulders, bent down to press his lips against hers. This was... different. His kisses were usually deep, passionate, and involved a lot of groping plus a loud slap and a sheepish apology, but this kiss... it was light... almost shy.

It was enough. Jinx understood the message behind his kiss.

_You belong..._

* * *

><p>Sorry, I'm not sure if that was a good ending... oh my gosh, I'm losing my touch. I'm getting Writer's Block! HELP MEEE!<p>

Anyways, hope you guys liked it at least a little bit... I'm just gonna go work on my other story now... okay. Yeah.

Well, see you at the next story!


End file.
